Wirklich?
by vjcrystalising
Summary: HG/SS Pairing, Hogwarts/ Hermine und Severus entdecken das Unmögliche: Sympathie füreinander... und eventuell noch ein bisschen mehr.
1. Das erste Rätsel

Disclaimer: Gehört alles J.K. Rowling, ausser der Story

SS/HG Pairing, was anderes wirds bei mir wohl auch nicht geben.

Das ist meine erste Fan Fiction aber hoffentlich nicht meine letzte.

* * *

Zusammen mit Harry und Ron war Hermine gerade auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch vernahm. Als sie sich umwandte sah sie, wie Professor Snape aus einem Seitengang hinter ihnen getreten war und sie just in diesem Moment ansah bevor er kehrt machte und in die andere Richtung verschwand. Auf seinem sonst so verschlossenem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck den das Mädchen nicht zu deuten wusste. War es Verwirrung?

Hermine blickte wieder nach vorne und sah, dass die beiden Jungen nichts von der Szene mitbekommen hatten und einfach weitergegangen waren und so beeilte sich das Mädchen ihre Freunde einzuholen.

* * *

Später am Abend lag Hermine in ihrem Bett als ihr plötzlich die Szene mit ihrem Professor wieder durch den Kopf ging. Sie fragte sich, woher er wohl gekommen war und was er dort gemacht hatte, dass es seine sonst ausdruckslose Miene zu lösen geschafft hatte. Sie nahm sich vor bei Gelegenheit den Gang zu erkunden.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag bekam das Gryffindor-Mädchen überraschend früh und einfach die Möglichkeit in Ruhe dem Ereignis nachzugehen, da Professor Trewlaneys Kurs ausfiel, denn diese war als Beraterin ins Ministerium gerufen worden. Und so kam es, dass Hermine freie Zeit für sich hatte, da Ron und Harry beide auf die Zusatzstunden Wahrsagen verzichtet hatten und somit mit ihren parallel belegten Kursen beschäftigt waren.

Sie ging also die Gänge des Schlosses entlang und kam an den Ort an dem gestern ihr Zaubertränke-Professor aufgetaucht war. Verwundert blickte sie auf die Stelle, denn wo gestern noch ein Seitengang gewesen war, sah man heute nur noch massives Gestein. Verunsichert sah das Mädchen sich um und überlegte ob sie sich vielleicht vertan hatte, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es hier gewesen war. Vielleicht ist es wie mit dem Raum der Wünsche, dachte sie bei sich, und der Gang erscheint nur wenn man weiß was dort zu finden ist.

Letztendlich gab das Mädchen auf beschloss ihre restliche freie Zeit nicht in dem muffigen kühlen Schloss zu vergeuden sondern die ersten richtigen Sonnenstrahlen in diesem Mai draussen auszunutzen.

* * *

Hermine ging am See entlang und fand schließlich eine kleine Bank unter einem Baum, auf der sie sich niederließ und ihre Bücher hervorholte die sie in ihrer Tasche bei sich trug. Sie wäre nicht Hermine, wenn sie nicht jede freie Minute nutzen würde um ihren Wissensdurst zu stillen, schönes Wetter hin oder her. Vertieft in ihre Lektüre saß sie da, bemerkte aber wie ihre Gedanken immer wieder kurz abschweiften und sie über Snape und den geheimnisvollen Gang nachgrübelte. Sie schloss die Augen und sah sein Gesicht so deutlich vor sich, mit diesem für ihn untypischen Ausdruck, dass sie fast erwartete ihn vor sich stehen zu sehen wenn sie die Augen wieder öffnete. Alles was sie jedoch sah als sie wieder aufblickte, war der See auf dessen Oberfläche sich das Wasser kräuselte, und die dunklen Wolken die vom Schloss her aufzogen. Beinahe war sie ein bisschen enttäuscht, und weil sie das Gefühl nicht richtig zuordnen konnte schob sie es auf das misslungene Unternehmen den Gang zu erkunden.

Als sie in der Ferne Donner grollen hörte packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Schloss.

* * *

Am Abend saß sie mit ihren beiden Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum, als dem Mädchen plötzlich ein Gedanke kam.

"Harry, könnte ich vielleicht für einen Moment die Karte des Rumtreibers ausleihen? Ich möchte gerne etwas überprüfen", fragte Hermine ihren besten Freund.

Harry war gerade in eine Partie Schach mit Ron vertieft und fragte Gott sei Dank nicht näher nach was sie denn überprüfen wolle sondern zog lediglich die Karte aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie ihr ohne sie anzusehen.

"Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", murmelte das Mädchen leise und aktivierte so mit ihrem Zauberstab das Stück Pergament in ihrer Hand. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick bis sie die Stelle an dem der Gang sein musste gefunden hatte, und sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie dort tatsächlich einen Gang eingezeichnet sah. Mit dem Finger fuhr sie langsam die Strecke entlang, bis sie auf der anderen Seite des Ganges direkt bei Dumbledores Büro herauskam. Er war also beim Schulleiter gewesen. Nur was hatte ihn da so verschreckt, dass er, Meister des undurchdringlichen Blicks, die Kontrolle über seine Gesichtszüge verloren hatte? Und warum hatte er das Büro nicht schlicht über den offiziellen Ausgang verlassen, sondern riskiert von Schülern dabei beobachtet zu werden aus einem Geheimgang zu treten?

Hermine senkte ihren Blick wieder auf die Karte und ihre Augen suchten unter all den beschrifteten Gestalten den Namen einer bestimmten Person. Einigermaßen enttäuscht musste sie jedoch feststellen, dass Severus Snape sich ganz vorbildlich in seinen Räumen in Kerker aufhielt. Seufzend hielt sie ihren Zauberstab an das Pergament und sagte leise "Unheil angerichtet" und sofort begannen sich die Striche und Linien auf der Karte aufzulösen. Sorgfältig faltete Hermine die Karte zusammen und gab sie Harry mit einem Wort des Dankes zurück, dann verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Freunden und begab sich in den Schlafsaal. Mit dem Einschlafen hatte sie jedoch noch eine zeitlang ein kleines Problem, wollten ihr doch all die unbeantworteten Fragen nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Schlussendlich fielen ihr aber doch noch die Augen zu und sie sank in einen wirren Traum.


	2. Zaubertränke

Schon morgens beim Frühstück hatte Hermine ein seltsames Gefühl, sodass sie kaum einen Bissen hinunterbrachte. Immer wieder schielte sie unauffällig zu Snape, der jedoch ruhig und streng wie immer am Lehrertisch saß und gerade wie es aussah von Professor Flitwick in ein Gespräch verwickelt werden sollte, auf das er jedoch augenscheinlich nicht einzugehen gedachte, denn er starrte nur stumm vor sich hin und murrte hin und wieder ein paar Worte. Einmal blickte er hoch und fing Hermines Blick auf, woraufhin diese gerade nich verhindern konnte nicht zusammen zu zucken und schnell auf ihr Frühstück auf dem Teller vor ihr starrte.

Danach wagte sie es nicht mehr einen Blick zum Lehrertisch zu werfen und hoffte nur stumm er würde dem keinerlei Bedeutung zumessen. Was ihrem Befinden nicht gerade zuträglich war war ausserdem die Tatsache, dass ihr nach dem Frühstück gleich eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bevorstand, und so war sie trotz ihrer Appetitlosigkeit alles andere als froh, als die große Halle allmählich leerer wurde und die Schüler sich zu ihren Klassenräumen begaben.

* * *

Sie alle saßen schon an ihren Plätzen und führten leise Gespräche, als die Tür des Kerkers aufflog und Professor Snape mit wehendem Umhang hereintrat und durch die Gänge der Tische ans Pult schritt. Wie immer schaffte er es mit seiner kalten Art seine Schüler augenblicklich zum Verstummen zu bringen und zog ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Dass diese Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf Angst denn auf Respekt oder gar Bewunderung beruhte schien ihn dabei nicht groß zu stören.

"Seite 227, Abschnitt drei", kam es gedehnt aus seinem Mund und Hermine nahm ihr Buch aus ihrer Tasche und schlug die gewünschte Seite auf. Da sie jedoch sämtliche Schulliteratur sowieso bereits in- und auswendig kannte, genügte es ihr den Abschnitt zu überfliegen un sich dessen Inhalt ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Die Zeit die ihr danach nich blieb, bis auch alle anderen fertiggelesen hatten, nutzte sie um erneut ihrem Professor zaghafte Blicke zuzuwerfen. Er saß an seinem Pult und kratzte mit seiner Feder auf ein Stück Pergament vor sich und Hermine fragte sich unwillkürlich, was er wohl schreiben mochte.

Ein paar Strähnen seiner schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und Hermine gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als sie sah, wie er sie in einer für ihn äußerst untypischen Bewegung aus dem Gesicht strich. Wie durch dieses Geräusch wieder in die Gegenwart gerufen ruckte Snapes Kopf in die Höhe und das Gryffindor-Mädchen konnte gerade noch den Kopf senken und betete inständig, dass er nichts von ihrer Beobachtung bemerkt hatte. Fast erleichtert stieß sie ihren unmerkbar angehaltenen Atem aus, als er ihnen nun auftrug, das eben gelesene Wissen in der Realität umzusetzen und sie begab sich wie alle anderen zu ihren Kesseln um ihrer gestellten Aufgabe nachzukommen.

Sie hatte sich jedoch zu früh gefreut, denn als der Unterricht vorbei war und sie gerade mit Ron und Harry aus dem Raum gehen wollte, gefror ihr fast das Blut in den Adern als sie eine tiefe Stimme hörte.

"Miss Granger..." Langsam wandte sie sich in die Richtung der Stimme. "... wenn sie die Freundlichkeit hätten einen Moment hier zu bleiben." Sein Blick war unergründlich wie eh und je und Hermine war plötzlich überzeugt sich getäuscht zu haben in diesem Gesicht jemals etwas anderes gesehen zu haben als diese perfekte Maske der Gleichgültigkeit. Das Mädchen blickte unsicher zu ihren Freunden die sich jedoch auch nur ratlose Blicke zuwarfen und ihr mit Gesten zu verstehen gaben, dass sie draussen warten würden. Als die beiden die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatten wandte Hermine sich Professor Snape zu und blickte ihn zögernd an.

"Professor...?", meinte sie fragend.

"Miss Granger", kam es zurück, "wenn Sie meinen ich würde es nicht merken, dass mich jemand ständig beobachtet, dann haben Sie sich ausnahmsweise mal getäuscht", begann er in seiner arroganten Art wie immer. Hermine blickte ihn nur verstört an.

"Professor... Sir", stotterte sie, doch er ließ sie gar nicht wirklich zu Wort kommen.

"Ich weiß ja nicht warum Sie meiner Person so viel Beachtung schenken, ich wäre jedoch sehr angetan wenn Sie dies in Zukunft unterlassen würden und in meinem Unterricht lieber aufpassen und sich um Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern würden", blaffte er sie weiter an. Da Hermine wusste, dass sie ihrem Tränkeprofessor keinerlei Widerspruch entgegenbringen brauchte, wenn sie sich nicht noch mehr Ärger einhandeln wollte, nickte sie nur stumm und blickte zu Boden. "Haben Sie mich verstanden, Miss Granger", fragte er sie in scharfem Ton und seine schwaren Augen verengten sich unheilverkündend.

"Ja, Sir!", erwiderte das Mädchen deutlich und wagte es ihren Blick zu haben und ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen. Wenigstens ihren letzten Rest Stolz wollte sie nicht aufgeben.

"Gut, Sie können gehen, Granger", kam es von Snape zurück und mit einer Handbewegung Richtung Tür schwang diese auf und ließ zwei Gestalten zum Vorschein kommen, die allem Anschein nach verzweifelt versucht hatten etwas von ihrem Gespräch aufzuschnappen.

"Potter, Weasley! Jeweils 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen unerwünschtem Belauschen eines Gesprächs!", fuhr Snape die beiden Jungen an, die unbeholfen im Türrahmen gestanden hatten und recht erfolglos versucht hatten ihr Handeln zu verbergen.

"Und jetzt gehen Sie mir bitte aus den Augen, alle drei!" Mit diesen Worten fühlt Hermine zwei Hände auf ihren Schultern, die sie eher unsanft durch die Tür schoben, bevor diese krachend ins Schloss fiel. Vor der Tür sahen Ron und Harry sie fragend an und wollten wissen, was er ihr denn zu sagen gehabt hätte, doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und drückte sich an ihren zwei besten Freunden vorbei, bevor sie die beiden wortlos stehen ließ und aus den Kerkern eilte, hinaus ins Freie.


	3. Begegnung am See

Draussen kam gerade ein starker Wind auf, jedoch fror Hermine nicht, denn es war die Ankündigung für ein Sommergewitter, und das Mädchen genoss das stürmische Wetter, gab es doch passend wieder, wie es in ihrem Inneren aussah. Noch immer spürte sie die Berührung der Hände ihres Professors auf ihren Schultern und auch wenn diese sie nicht gerade sanft durch den Türrahmen befördert hatten, so kribbelte es dennoch an eben diesen Stellen.

Was der Gryffindor ebenso viele Rätsel aufgab, wie die unerwartete Tatsache, dass er sie berührt hatte, war sein Verhalten angesichts ihrer Blicke. Auch wenn Severus Snape für ungerechtfertigte Bestrafungen bekannt war, so war es diesmal sogar für seine Maßstäbe übertrieben, sie wegen ein paar Blicken ihrerseits direkt nach dem Unterricht da zu behalten. Noch dazu hatte er ihr ja keinerlei Bestrafung aufgebrummt und ihrem Haus nicht einmal Punkte abgezogen, abgesehen von dem Punktverlust, den Ron und Harry aufgrund ihres Lauschens in Kauf nehmen mussten. Egal wie Hermine es auch drehte und wendete, sie fand keine sinnvolle Erklärung für Snapes Verhalten.

Eigentlich fand sie überhaupt keine Erklärung und das war für eine Hermine Granger sehr frustrierend.

* * *

Vielleicht wäre Hermine weniger frustriert gewesen, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass Severus Snape in eben diesem Moment in seinen Räumen im Kerker an seinem Pult saß und ebenso über diesen Moment nach dem heutigen Unterricht nachdachte, wie das Gryffindor-Mädchen.

Er wusste selbst nicht was ihn da geritten hatte sie nach der Stunde aufzuhalten. Natürlich hatte er ihre Blicke bemerkt, als er aus dem Gang von Dumbledores Büro getreten war, morgens beim Frühstück und auch während der Zaubertränkestunde, doch hatte er ihr nichts Konkretes vorzuwerfen, denn nicht einmal er konnte seinen Schülern das Sehen verbieten. Trotzdem waren ihm die Worte, die sie zurückgehalten hatten aus seinem Mund entflohen, bevor er es hatte verhindern können und dieser Kontrollverlust war es, der ihm nun Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.

Als er jedoch merkte, wie sich seine Gedanken im Kreis zu drehen begannen stand er auf und verließ frustriert seinen Kerker. So gern er diese Räumlichkeiten auch hatte, manchmal hatte er das Gefühl die Wände würden ihn erdrücken und ihn am Denken hindern.

* * *

Trotz des erneut aufkommenden Sturmes war Hermine wieder bis zum See gegangen und hatte sich - dieses Mal konplett ohne Buch - auf ihrer Bank niedergelassen. Sie war sich bewusst, dass ihr im Moment jegliche Konzentration fehlte um auch nur einen Strich zu lernen und so zog sie nur ihre Knie an und starrte auf die unruhige Oberfläche des Sees. Von Weitem sah sie auf einmal eine Gestalt vom Schloss herkommen, und was zuerst nur ein schwarzer Punkt war der sich bewegte, nahm mit der Zeit die Formen Professor Snapes an, der erschreckend zielstrebig in ihre Richtung kam.

* * *

Severus Snape ging den Hügel hinunter Richtung See und war froh um den starken Wind und die dunklen Wolken am Himmel, denn er mochte dieses Wetter und war es auch nur, weil er dann nicht befürchten musste irgendwelchen nervtötenden Schülern zu begegnen, die sich genüsslich in der warmen Sonne räkelten. Er lenkte seine Schritte gerade in Richtung der kleinen Bank, auf der er öfters saß, als er bemerkte, dass diese bereits besetzt war.

Stirnrunzelnd blickte er auf den kleinen braunen Fleck, der dort alleine zu sitzen schien und sich nicht bewegte. In der Erwartung dort einen Schüler zu treffen, den er mit einem scharfen Blick verscheuchen könne ging er weiter. Als er jedoch realisierte, dass auf dieser Bank der Grund saß, der ihn aus seinem Kerker getrieben hatte blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und fluchte leise.

Verdammt, was wollte diese Göre hier? Sollte sie nicht bei Potter und Weasley im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und sich über die abgezogenen Punkte beschweren? Bei Merlin, es war ihm egal was sie machen sollte, nur ausgerechnet auf seiner Bank wollte er sie nicht sehen müssen. Er wollte gerade umkehren, als er ihres Blickes gewahr wurde, der ihn anscheinend ebenso gefunden hatte. Da ein Weggehen seinerseits in seinen Augen nun einer Kapitulation in dem Kampf um die Bank gleichgekommen wäre, zwang er sich seinen Weg fortzusetzen, bis er schließlich vor ihr stand. Alle Verachtung die er in sich finden konnte legte er in seinen Blick und schaute auf sie herab.

* * *

"Miss Granger...", hörte Hermine Snape sagen, als er plötzlich vor ihr stand, nachdem sie beobachtet hatte wie er immer weiter auf sie zugekommen und abrupt stehen geblieben war, als er sich ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst geworden war. Trotz ihrer heimlichen Hoffnung, dass er jetzt umkehren möge hatte er jedoch beschlossen weiterzugehen und stand nun in voller Größe vor ihr, die sie wie ein Häufchen Elend zusammengesunken auf dieser Bank kauerte.

"Professor...", erwiderte sie knapp und machte keine Anstalten ihm die Bank zu überlassen, wie er es augenscheinlich von ihr erwartete. Angesichts ihrer von ihm unerwarteten Reaktion schien es fast als wäre er sprachlos, er fing sich jedoch wieder und statt einer scharfen Zurechtweisung oder der Anordnung ihm die Bank zu überlassen, setzte er sich schlicht neben sie, vermutlich in der Hoffnung sie durch seine körperliche Anwesenheit vertreiben zu können.

* * *

Was bildete dieses Mädchen sich ein ihn derart herauszufordern? Entgegen seiner Hoffnung, dass sie endlich verschwinden würde wenn er sich neben sie setzte, blieb diese Göre einfach stur sitzen. Nun, ihm konnte es ja egal sein ob sie hier saß oder nicht, sie würde es nicht wagen ihn anzusprechen. Zähneknirschend stellte er fest, dass die Sperrstunde noch lange auf sich warten ließ und sie so völlig legitim unterwegs war. Vielleicht sollte er mal mit Dumbledore darüber reden, ob die Lehrer nicht die Befugnis haben sollten die Schüler jederzeit in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume schicken zu dürfen.


	4. Eingeschlafen

Entgegen ihrer eigenen Erwartungen und sicherlich entgegen den Erwartungen ihres Professors, machte Hermine Snapes Anwesenheit nichts aus. Im Gegenteil fand sie es angenehm hier in seiner Gesellschaft hier zu sitzen, wenn diese auch eigentlich nur dazu dienen sollte sie zu vertreiben. Sie fand es entspannend einmal Zeit mit einem Menschen zu verbringen - wenn man es denn so nennen konnte - der nicht die ganze Zeit auf sie einplapperte und von für sie meist völlig belanglosen Dingen sprach wie Quidditch oder sich über zu viel Hausaufgaben und ungerechte Benotungen beschwerte, wie sie es von Harry und Ron gewöhnt war.

Beinahe war das Mädchen versucht den Kopf schief zu legen und die Gestalt neben ihr näher zu betrachten, aber da sie sich noch gut der Konsequenzen ihrer letzten Beobachtungen erinnern konnte, beschränkte sie sich darauf aus den Augenwinkeln seine Hände zu betrachten, die, wie ihr erneut ins Gedächtnis gerufen wurde, sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit nich auf ihren Schultern befunden hatten. Beim erneuten Gedanken an diese eigenartige Berührung schauderte es sie, wenn sie auch nicht genau wusste wieso, und sie bemerkte, dass ihrem Professor diese Regung nicht verborgen geblieben war.

* * *

"Kalt, Granger?", fragte er sie mit ebensoviel Verachtung in seinem Blick den er ihr von der Seite zuwarf, wie in seiner Stimme. Er hoffte sie würde nun endlich gehen, wenn er auch feststellen musste, dass ihre Gesellschaft bei Weitem nicht so unangenehm war wie er gedacht hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht angesprochen und auch ansonsten keinerlei Reaktion auf seine Anwesenheit gezeigt. Er schien ihr nicht mal Angst oder Unbehagen zu bereiten, eine Tatsache, die er fast mit Erstaunen zur Kenntnis nahm. Er war es gewöhnt, dass Leute in seiner Gegenwart zusammenzuckten und ihr Unwohlsein nur selten verbergen konnten.

Er merkte sogar bei Lucius Malfoy, seinem eigentlichen Freund, oder bei anderen Todessern, wie sie seine Person mieden und seine Anwesenheit vielleicht nicht fürchteten, aber wie sie ihnen doch unangenehm war. Der einzige Mensch, der ihn weder zu fürchten noch zu missbilligen, sondern beinahe zu mögen schien, war Albus Dumbledore. Aber gut, was sollte der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten auch Angst vor einem seiner Angestellten haben.

* * *

"Nein, Sir", antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß auf Snapes Frage ob ihr kalt war. Sie war einigermaßen überrascht gewesen, dass er sie überhaupt angesprochen hatte, doch dann war ihr eingefallen, dass sein Ziel vermutlich immer noch war sie von hier zu vertreiben, und ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit. Warum eigentlich?, fragte sie sich wütend. Was war in sie gefahren, dass sie enttäuscht war, dass ihr Lehrer, ihre Anwesenheit nicht schätzte? Das war Snape, wie in aller Welt konnte sie so etwas erwarten? Sie zog ihre Knie nich etwas enger an sich und umschlang sie mit ihren Armen. Dadurch, dass er sie angesprochen hatte, hatte sie nun einen Grund ihn anzusehen und so legte sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie und betrachtete ihren Professor.

* * *

"Haben Sie vergessen was ich Ihnen heute gesagt habe, bezüglich Ihrer Blicke, Granger?", knurrte Snape verächtlich, als er sah wie sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie bettete und ihn unverwandt ansah. Was wollte sie nur damit bezwecken? Dass er nicht gerade attraktiv war, das wusste er selbst, also was beabsichtigte sie? Und machte ihn ihr Blick etwa gerade nervös? Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf und bereite es im selben Augenblick schon wieder, konnte sie ja nichts von seine Gedanken ahnen, die dieser Bewegung vorausgegangen waren.

"Ich sehe die Leute gerne an wenn ich mit ihnen rede, Professor", meinte das Mädchen nun und er merkte, dass dahinter keinerlei Boshaftigkeit steckte, was ihn allerdings noch mehr beunruhigte. Was wollte sie von ihm und warum verschwand sie nicht endlich? "Nun, da ich nicht vorhabe Sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln können Sie nun ruhig wieder wegsehen", meinte er und der bedrohliche Unterton in seiner Stimme, sowie sein Blick den er nun seinerseits auf ihr ruhen ließ, taten ihr Übriges um ihren Blick wieder auf den See zu lenken.

Als auf einmal Bewegung in sie kam, dachte Snape sie würde nun gehen und ihm seine Bank überlassen, doch sie streckte lediglich ihre Beine aus und schlang ihre Arme stattdessen um ihren Körper, ob aus Unsicherheit oder Kälte vermochte er nicht zu beurteilen. Nun war es an ihm sie von der Seite zu betrachten, und dank ihrer Haarpracht konnte er dies wesentlich unbemerkter tun als sie. Er hatte immer gedacht sie wäre unscheinbar und gewöhnlich, doch nun sah er, dass aus dem kleinen vorlautem Mädchen eine junge Frau geworden war.

Er stockte bei diesem Gedanken, weil das etwas war, was er auf keinem Fall über eine Schülerin denken wollte, und über sie am allerwenigsten. Trotzdem konnte er seinen Blick noch nicht von ihr lassen und er merkte plötzlich, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Er sah wie sich ihr Brustkorb regelmäßig hob und senkte und ihm wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, dass sie eingeschlafen war.


	5. Der Umhang

Snape stöhnte innerlich auf. Nicht nur, dass sie anscheinend keine Angst in seiner Gegenwart empfand, nein sie fühlte sich augenscheinlich auch sicher genug neben ihm einzuschlafen. Er seufzte leise und dieses Geräusch brachte Bewegung in Hermine. Zuerst dachte er sie wäre aufgewacht, dann aber bemerkte er, wie ihr Kopf immer schwerer zu werden schien und sich langsam aber sicher in seine Richtung zu neigen begann. Wie erstarrt saß er da und ließ es wider besseren Wissens geschehen, dass der Kopf seiner Schülerin an seiner Schulter zum Liegen kam.

Er war sich nicht bewusst gewesen wie nah er neben ihr gesessen hatte, aber jetzt war es zu spät und er überlegte wie er nun aus dieser misslichen Situation einigermaßen elegant entfliehen konnte. Er schalt sich dafür, dass er sie nicht einfach aufgefordert hatte zu gehen, und dass er in seinem Anflug von unnötigem Stolz sich einfach neben sie gesetzt hatte. Würde er sie jetzt wecken wäre das eine peinliche Situation für sie beide. Als er bemerkte, dass ihre Hand auf seinem Umhang ruhte und sie zweifelsohne wach werden würde bei dem Versuch seinerseits aufzustehen, nahm er vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihren Kopf in der Schwebe, während er sich mit aller Vorsicht aus seinem Umhang schälte.

Da er bemerkte, dass jeder Versuch ihr seinen Umhang zu entwenden ohne sie zu wecken scheitern würde, faltete er ihn einfach zusammen und bettete ihren Kopf darauf. Er hasste sich in diesem Moment dafür, aber der Anblick der schlafenden Granger machte ihn hilflos. Er brachte es nicht über sein Herz sie jetzt zu wecken und sie bloßzustellen, denn irgendwie - so musste er es sich eingestehen - fand er es bemerkenswert, dass sie es fertig brachte trotz seiner Anwesenheit einzuschlafen. Er ging davon aus, dass sie ihm seinen Umhang später zurückgeben würde, und als er sich versichert hatte, dass sie immer noch schlief, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss und betete inständig es möge ihm niemand begegnen der ihn auf seinen fehlenden Umhang ansprechen würde.

* * *

Hermine schrak zusammen, als plötzlich eine Eule, die im Baum neben ihr saß, laut zu rufen begann. Sie schlug die Augen auf und war im ersten Moment verwirrt. Wo war sie? Ihr Blick fiel auf den schwarzen Stoff auf dem ihr Kopf gelegen hatte und sie starrte geschlagene zwei Minuten darauf, weil ihr Kopf nicht glauben mochte, was unweigerlich passiert sein musste. Sie war neben Severus Snape eingeschlafen und musste wie es aussah wohl gegen ihn gesunken sein, denn warum sonst hätte er seinen Umhang dagelassen? Kurz fragte sie sich warum er sie nicht einfach geweckt hatte, aber sie wusste sie würde darauf ebenso keine rationale Antwort finden, wie auf sein Verhalten heute Vormittag.

Auf einmal wurde ihr bewusst, dass es schon fast Sperrstunde war und sie nahm mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis, dass das angekündigte Gewitter anscheinend an Hogwarts vorbeigezogen war, jedenfalls sah sie gerade noch die Sonne hinterm See untergehen und ihre Kleider waren auch trocken. Ein Windstoß ließ sie frösteln und so eilte sie den Weg zurück ins Schloß, Snapes Umhang in ihren Händen und ratlos, was sie damit tun sollte. Kurz bevor sie das Tor erreichte erwischte sie doch noch ein Regenschauer und so kam sie durchnässt und frierend im Schloss an.


	6. Besuch im Kerker Pt I

Erstaunt blickte Severus Snape von seinem Schreibtisch hoch, als es an seiner Kerkertür klopfte. Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes ließ er die Tür aufschwingen und sah draussen eine etwas zerzauste und bibbernde Hermine Granger stehen. Er sag ihr an, dass sie einen Wärmezauber benutzt hatte um sich zu trocknen, denn augenscheinlich schien sie doch noch in den Regen geraten zu sein. Er ersparte sich jedoch ausnahmsweise seinen höhnischen Kommentar und sah sie nur wortlos an.

"Sir... ich... ihr Umhang", stammelte sie unsicher und hielt ihm seinen Umhang zögernd entgegen.

"Sie haben ihn bis zu meiner Tür getragen, da können Sie auch die zwei Schritte zu meinem Pult tragen", brummte er und sah sie dabei nicht einmal an. Hermine trat immer noch zögernd in den Raum und erschrak als er hinter ihr die Türe ins Schloss fallen ließ. Plötzlich schien ihr seine Gegenwart doch etwas Angst zu machen, nahm er mit einem Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis. Sie kam vor seinem Pult zum stehen und wusste nicht wo sie den Umhang ablegen sollte, lag doch der Tisch voller Pergamenten, Büchern und anderen Tränkeutensilien.

Endlich hob er seinen Kopf und blickte ihr in die Augen. In diesem Moment hätte sie versinken können in ihnen, in ihrem Schwarz, das so unergründlich war wie Snapes Verhalten. Er schien zu bemerken was in ihr vorging, doch sah er keinen Anlass den Moment zu zerstören, denn auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, ihm gefiel der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und die Tatsache, dass sie wieder etwas Selbstsicherheit gewonnen hatte. Abrupt stand er auf, ging um sein Pult herum und nahm ihr seinen Umhang ab. Auch sie schien wieder in der Realität zu landen, senkte ihren Blick jedoch nicht sondern sah ihm weiterhin in die Augen als sie sagte:

"Danke, dass Sie mich nicht geweckt haben, Sir."

"Ich wollte uns nur beiden eine unangenehme Situation ersparen", meinte er spröde und legte das Stück Stoff aus seinen Händen über die Lehne seines Stuhles.

"Es... es tut mir Leid, dass ich eingeschlafen bin, Professor, es ist nur ich... ich war müde weil ich letzte Nacht nicht gut geschlafen habe und da am See war es so ruhig und Sie waren..." Sie unterbrach sich mit einem Mal und biss sich auf die Lippe. Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ich war...?", hakte er nach und Hermine bemerkte, dass er seit sie sein Büro betreten hatte beinahe freundlich zu ihr gewesen war. Zumindest für seine Verhältnisse. Jetzt senkte das Mädchen doch wieder ihren Blick und sagte nur leise:

"Ihr Anwesenheit war irgendwie beruhigend, Sir." Snapes Augenbraue hob sich noch weiter angesichts dieser aufrichtig gemeinten Aussage und seine Maskerade der Selbstsicherheit kam beträchtlich ins Wanken, war er es doch nicht gewöhnt Nettigkeiten solcher Art zu hören. Doch rechtzeitig besann er sich wieder und meinte nur knapp, dass die Sperrstunde jeden Moment beginnen würde und es besser sei, wenn sie jetzt ginge. Hermine nickte und er sah auf ihrem Gesicht einen Ausdruck der Enttäuschung, die er auch in sich selbst wahrnahm, die er sich aber nicht erklären konnte. Er würde doch nicht etwa dieses Mädchen... Er seufzte leise und brachte damit Hermine dazu wieder zu ihm aufzusehen. In ihrem Blick sah er das Spiegelbild seiner Gefühle und er wusste, dass sie jetzt gehen musste, wenn er nicht einen gewaltigen Fehler begehen wollte.


	7. Besuch im Kerker Pt II

Als sie in seine Augen geblickt hatte und für einen kurzen Moment bemerkte, wie seine Gleichgültigkeit ins Wanken gekommen war, hatte sie plötzlich einen Luftzug verspürt und ihr war bewusst geworden, dass er die Türe hinter ihr geöffnet hatte. Sie nahm dies als Zeichen zu gehen und murmelte nur ein leises "Gute Nacht, Professor", bevor sie durch die schwere Eichentür gegangen war und sich auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal gemacht hatte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war sie Ron und Harry begegnet, deren Existenz ihr für die Dauer des Nachmittages komplett entfallen war und denen sie ja immer noch eine Erklärung für Snapes Verhalten schuldete. Sie ließ sich eine Ausrede einfallen und schützte dann Müdigkeit vor, um den Fragen der beiden zu entkommen. In Wirklichkeit aber war sie hellwach und lag bis tief in die Nacht wach in ihrem Bett und dachte mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Mund an die Geschehnisse des Tages.

* * *

Ein paar Stockwerke weiter unten im Schloss tigerte Severus Snape in seinen privaten Räumlichkeiten auf und ab und bannte jedes Lächeln von seinen Lippen, das sich dorthin zu verirren suchte. Er wollte sich nicht eingestehen was ihm im Laufe des Tages bewusst geworden war und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Lösung. Schlussendlich fand auch er den Weg in sein Bett, als er seufzend einsah, dass ihm so schnell wohl nicht einfallen würde und es besser wäre am Tag darauf die Sache nochmal zu überdenken. Doch auch er wälzte sich noch lange hin und her, bis er schließlich in einen leichten Schlaf fiel.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück fiel Hermine auf, dass Snape nicht erschienen war. Sein Platz war leer und unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob seine Abwesenheit mit ihr zu tun hatte, aber sie verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Sie war nur irgendeine nervige Schülerin, warum sollte er wegen ihr auf sein Frühstück verzichten? Den ganzen restlichen Tag war sie unkonzentriert und konnte kaum dem Unterricht folgen.

Zweimal erwischte sie sich selbst dabei, wie sie verträumt aus dem Fenster starrte und hoffte eine dunkle Gestalt unten vorbeihuschen zu sehen. Beim Mittagessen war ihr Zaubertränkeprofessor erneut nicht erschienen und auch wenn es ihr irgendwie kindisch erschien, so machte sich Hermine Sorgen. Als sie schließlich beim Abendessen bei einem Gespräch am Nachbartisch der Slytherins aufschnappte, dass deren Zaubertränkekurs heute entfallen sei machte sich Hermine ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Als sie jedoch vor der schweren Tür stand zögerte sie doch, denn was trieb sie hier runter um sich nach dem Befinden ihres Professors zu erkundigen? Was ging sie es an warum er nicht zum Essen erscheint und sein Unterricht ausfällt? Vielleicht war er ja ausser Haus und erledigte einen Auftrag für Dumbledore? Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und klopfte an die Tür, und als diese nicht sofort aufschwang, sah Hermine ihre letzte Vermutung schon bestätigt, als sie auf einmal sah, wie die Klinke herabgedrückt wurde und Snape persönlich vor ihr stand.

"Professor... ich", begann sie und brach sofort wieder ab. Wortlos öffnete er die Tür ein Stück und bat sie mit einer Geste herein. Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er schloss die Tür hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich zu ihm un und er sah sie mit erhobener Augenbraue aus seinen unergründlichen Augen an.

"Ich sollte wieder gehen", meinte sie plötzlich und wandte sich zur Tür. Doch Snape war schneller als sie und stellte sich ihr in den Weg, sodass sie so nah vor ihm stand, dass nur wenige Zentimeter die beiden voneinander trennte. Erstaunt hob Hermine ihren Blick und sah, wie Severus seinerseits sie anblickte. Sein Gesicht war ruhig und nicht abweisend wie sonst und er hatte seit sie seine Räume betreten hatte kein Wort gesprochen.

"Ich... wie... wie geht es Ihnen?", stellte Hermine doch noch die Frage, wegen der sie eigentlich hergekommen war und kam sich im selben Moment dumm vor dabei. Er lachte leise.

"Wie es mir geht?" Sie sah ihn unverwandt an.

"Ja, Sie waren nicht in der Großen Halle, Sir, und Ihr Unterricht hat heute auch nicht stattgefunden", sagte sie und biss sich im selben Moment auf ihre Lippe. Hoffentlich meinte er jetzt nicht sie würde ihm nachspionieren weil sie das mit dem Unterricht wusste. Die körperliche Nähe zu ihm verwirrte sie, aber er machte keine Anstalten auf Abstand zu gehen. Statt einer Antwort wirbelte er auf einmal herum und verschwand durch eine Tür, die aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach in seine privaten Räume führte. Verwirrt und unsicher blickte Hermine ihm hinterher, als plötzlich seine Stimme erklang.

"Was ist, Miss Granger, sind Sie nicht neugierig was hinter diesen Türen liegt?" Das Mädchen sah dies als Aufforderung ihm zu folgen und trat zögerlich durch die Tür, durch die ihr Professor kurz zuvor verschwunden war.


	8. Wie geht es jetzt weiter?

Kaum war Hermine durch die Tür getreten und wollte sich neugierig in Snapes Privaträumen umsehen, als sie plötzlich eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte spürte. Erstarrt blieb sie stehen und wagte nicht sich zu bewegen, aus Angst die Hand würde sie loslassen. Als sich eine zweite Hand auf Taille legte und Snape sie langsam an sich zog ließ sie es geschehen. Er umarmte sie von hinten und drückte sein Gesicht in ihr weiches Haar.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und atmete seinen Duft ein, der schon an seinem Umhang gehangen hatte, den sie ihm gestern zurückgebracht hatte. Er roch nach Kräutern und Wald. Sie legte eine Hand auf den Arm, der sie von hinten umfing und wollte, dass dieser Moment nie endete.

"Hermine", murmelte Snape immer noch mit seinem Gesicht auf ihrem Haar. Er drehte sie zu sich herum und blickte ihr wieder in die Augen. Sie standen noch näher zusammen als vorher und seine Hände ruhten nach wie vor auf ihrer Hüfte. Er schien unsicher zu sein, ob das was er machte auch in ihrem Sinn war, aber als sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust lehnte zog er sie eng an sich und atmete wieder den Duft ihres Haares ein.

Seine Hand fuhr bedächtig über ihren Rücken und ihre Haut kribbelte unter ihrem Pullover an den Stellen an denen er sie berührte. Sie seufzte leise und blickte zu ihm hoch, was er als Anreiz nahm seine Lippen auf ihre zu legen und sie zu küssen. Zuerst war der Kuss eben so bedächtig wie die Berührung seiner Hand, aber als er merkte, wie sie auf ihn reagierte wurde er fordernder, wenn er auch immer darauf bedacht war, nichts zu tun was sie nicht wollte. Als sie bereitwillig ihren Mund öffnete legte er seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog ihr Gesicht nich enger an seins, sofern dies noch möglich war.

Sie seufzte leise und als Severus von ihr abließ und sie fragend anblickte lächelte sie ihn an. Er hob sie plötzlich hoch und trug sie auf seinen Armen zu dem Sofa, dass in einer Ecke des Raumes stand. Dort setzte er sich selbst und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Ihr Kopf ruhte wieder an seiner Brust und eine Weile saßen sie so da, während er ihr Haar streichelte und keiner ein Wort sagte.

"Hermine", begann Snape schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme.

"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete das Mädchen auf seine unausgesprochene Frage. Ja, wie würde das hier weitergehen? Sie war seine Schülerin und er ihr Lehrer und das mindestens noch ein Jahr.

"Ich weiß nur, dass es sich verdammt gut anfühlt, Severus", fuhr sie fort und benutzte das erste Mal seinen Vornamen. Er merkte wie sie anfing zu zittern und lehte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste. Dann küsste er sie wieder und plötzlich saß sie rittlings auf ihm und fuhr mit ihren Händen durch sein Haar. Er stöhnte als sie ihn gierig küsste und sie spürte seine Erregung. Seine Hände ruhten am Bund ihres Pullover und als sie keinen Widerstand leistete als er diesen vorsichtig hochschob, fuhren seine Hände darunter und erkundeten ihren Körper.

Jetzt war es an ihr zu stöhnen, doch er zog ihr den Pullover nicht aus und sie machte auch keine Anstalten sich selbst zu entkleiden. Sie wussten nicht wieviel Zeit vergangen war aber die Sperrstunde war schon deutlich überschritten, als die beiden endlich voneinander ablassen konnten. Hermine blickte Severus ratlos an.

"Wenn ich jetzt in den Schlafsaal gehe, fällt meine Verspätung auf. Wenn sie aber morgen sehen, dass ich nicht da bin meinen alle ich sei schon in der Bibliothek, schließlich ist morgen Samstag", überlegte sie. Severus lachte leise und sah worauf sie hinauswollte. Er packte sie wieder und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer.

"Dann sehe ich nur eine Möglichkeit", lächelte er und setzte sie auf seinem Bett ab. Hermine lächelte ebenfalls und kroch unter die Decke. Snape legte sich zu ihr und aneinander gekuschelt schliefen die beiden schließlich ein.

* * *

Vorläufiges Ende, vielleicht geht es weiter, vielleicht bleibt es so.


End file.
